Luigiway
by Nstorm
Summary: Luigi, after a certain chain of events decides to open a subway shop. Little does he know that his shop is goona change. And I mean change. Mario joins, Rosalina joins, even somebody unexpecteed joins. This story is anything but ordinary. Enjoy! Do whatchalike! Please? I'll give you a cake and a spot for your Oc's.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 it's him Luigi!

Luigi stands behind the counter in his newly bought subway. There is only one problem.

"Nobodies in here!" Luigi shouts as Nstorm walks in.

"Whazzup Master L!?" Nstorm shouts as Luigi sighs.

"There's nobody in here," Luigi groans as Nstorm sits on the counter top." I thought I'd be swimming in the cash by now."

"Luigi, fan fiction doesn't work that way," Nstorm sighs." You see you-"

"I know how it works."

"Good because there are some things I want to talk to you about. Actually inform you. I know how the story is going to play out. First, Mario's gonna join then a princess. Then the rest is up to me."

"Wait, didn't you break the fourth wall?"

"Yes, nut we can only break it about one hundred times. I'm gonna keep track. Once we reach one hundred the walls will come down. I literally mean it Luigi. These here shop walls will disappear. Any questions?"

"Yes, where are we?"

Nstorm's eyes become smaller."Shit, I don't know! Station square, plaza shit!" Nstorm runs out as Luigi sighs.

_Maybe I should have went with somebody else._

**Nstorm: But you're stuck with me. Heh.**

**Luigi: Is this story going to be normal?**

**Nstorm: Well, have you read The Tale Of An Ice Cream Shop?**

**Luigi: I was in it for one chapter.**

**Nstorm: What do you think?**

**Luigi faints.**

**Nstorm: Anyway It's time for Luigi to be the star in one of my stories. This will be anything, **_**BUT**_** ordinary. Cause the weirdness never stops while the characters still hop. And yes I made that up. Happy Reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Please vacate the shop

"Thanks for giving me a job here Luigi," Mario says as he walks in." I mean I get _tired_ of Peach bitching that I don't have a decent job. I'm-a plumber for heaven's sake!"

"Anytime bro," Luigi replies handing him a chain of keys." Can you go to the back, and get the cups?"

"Sure thing, bro!" Mario salutes taking the keys and going to the back.

Suddenly, he screams and runs out. He hugs Luigi.

"Don't go back there!" Mario shouts as Luigi shoves him to the side.

Luigi walks back there, and screams.

"Hey!" Wario shouts wearing nothing." Can't we have some privacy!?"

"Privacy!?" Luigi shouts at the scene in front of him." You two are in _my _shop!"

"Hey, pipe down!" Wendy shouts under Wario." I'm trying to get some money here!"

"Wait, doesn't Bowser hate when you do this!?" Mario asks as her eyes become smaller.

"Please don't tell him! You can join if you want!"

"Yeah! The more the merrier!"

The bros quickly run out of the shop, and Luigi locks it up.

"Okay, we're not going in without getting an exorcist!" Luigi shouts at Mario.

"Agreed!" Mario agrees.

The two run away, leaving Wario and Wendy to continue their….….business.

**Nstorm: Yep I think that creeps everyone out. Imaging Wario having sex with a female koopa.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Why?

An exorcist walks around the shop with a cross in his hands. Nstorm walks in confused as hell.

"Why is Jason from _Friday the 13__th_ doing an exorcism?" Nstorm asks as he turns around and looks at him.

"Hey, I may be a killer but I need money to you know!" Jason shouts continuing his job.

Mario and Luigi are sitting at a table.

"Don't ask," They both say as Jason stops.

"You know I get _that_ happened but do you want me to use the holy water?" Jason asks.

"HELL YEAH!" The Mario bros shout as he walks to the back.

Nstorm shrugs and walks out.

**Nstorm: I have no idea where Jason came from in my mind.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Rosalina

"Yo Luigi!" Nstorm shouts walking in with four Rosalina's," I have somebody who wants a job!"

"Why are there four of her?" Luigi asks confused.

"Well first it was she going to be Ghetto Rosalina-" Nstorm begins

"Why da hell are you bringing me here!? I ain't got time for this!" Ghetto Rosalina shouts moving her head around.

"Then she became shy Rosalina-"

"H-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-hh-h-h-ello!" Shy Rosalina says waving her hand.

"Then she became That Rosalina-"

"Well, I don't see how that changes anything. I mean that makes no sense because that's old news, and that's new news," That Rosalina says.

"Then I went with Regular Rosalina."

"Hi, Luigi," Rosalina says waving.

"So come on other Rosalina's!"

Nstorm walks out with the other Rosalina's.

**Nstorm: That's a wrap! See ya'll Monday when we get Chapter 5**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Stars

"Now now play nice!" Rosalina orders as Lumas throw subs at each other.

"Rosalina, I know you're the princess of the Star kingdom or whatever but why did you bring some of your Lumas?" Luigi asks.

"Well, most of them miss me and follow me down to Earth. So I bring them with me so they won't fall down to Earth and be lonely. That and they are so cute!" Rosalina replies.

"Well, could they at least not pay in star bits?" Luigi asks As Mario puts Star Bits into a bucket.

"Don't worry I'll pay for them," Rosalina assure.

Mario is hit with a sub making the two laugh at him.

**Nstorm: I can get one more in. Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Please tell me why is there a sign that says 'all you can eat!' here," Luigi sighs after seeing Mario's latest plan.

"Well, I thought that if we say that, then maybe more people will come," Mario shrugs fixing the sign in the window.

"Bro remember how most of your plans end up in disaster?" Luigi asks.

"Yeah, why?" Mario replies walking behind the counter.

Just as Mario says that a horde of Yoshi's come storming in, ransacking the shop. The two are devoured by the horde as they feast on everything that's edible. And that's nearly the entire shop. Then, as quickly as they came, they leave going to devour something else. The bros just stand in the ruins of their shop, their clothes shredded.

"I had a feeling _that_ would happen," Luigi says as Mario laughs.

"Yeah, maybe I should have been more specific," Mario chuckles as Luigi slaps his forehead.

"Why am I the smart one?" Luigi mutters.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Luigi, after begging Daisy to give him some money to rebuild his shop, decides to take a more upfront approach. By that we mean go around the city and get people to go to his shop. First, he knocks on Sonic's door.

"I'm kinda busy!" Sonic shouts struggling to fit into a pair of skinny jeans.

"With what!?" Luigi shouts back.

"Trying to get forty bucks out of Shadow! He bet me that I couldn't put on a pair of skinny jeans!" Sonic replies back.

"And you're stuck?" Luigi asks.

"That's about the gist of it!"

"Anyway could you at least spread the word about my shop?"

"Luigi we both know that getting people to go to a shop is hard! It takes time!"

"Well I'm trying to speed things up, so could you please give these flyers to everyone in the city?"

"Sure. After I try to get these things on!"

Then he knocks on Wario's door. Yes, he actually went to Wario after the events that happened last time.

"Come on! I know you're in there!" Luigi shouts pounding on the door.

Wario, thinking that the British are coming, is hiding under his bed.

Finally, he goes to the one person that wouldn't help him in the slightest. And no it's not Waluigi or Bowser. He goes to his worst enemy King Boo's mansion.

"So what am I supposed to do again?" King Boo asks him over lunch.

"Well, I was hoping that you'd help my shop," Luigi replies ignoring the two Boo's that are trying to scare him.

"Luigi we both know that stuff like that takes time," King Boo says.

"I don't care about time! I just want at least one new customer!" Luigi shouts slapping both Boo's in the face.

"And what's in it for me?"

"Nothing."

Immediately, Luigi is teleported back into his shop. Mario nearly jumps up upon seeing him.

"What the-"Mario begins dropping his sub."Luigi!? Are you a magician now!?"

"No, I'm not you dolt!" Luigi shouts pulling at his mustache.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Luigi, I think I have a solution to your problems," Rosalina says walking in.

"Beg Nintendo for a spot in more than a couple video games?" Luigi asks his head down on the counter. "I mean a year is just complete garbage! I should be getting just as much fame as my bro! Nintendo-"

"I meant the shop problem," Rosalina explains as he sighs.

"Does it involve Peach wearing a half shirt and booty shorts, covered in chocolate as Mario sprays her with whip cream?" Luigi questions.

"No, who's the idiot that came up with that plan?" Rosalina asks raising an eyebrow.

"Bowser."

Bowser chokes on his steak, sensing a disturbance in the world.

"'I was thinking that we create a mascot. I mean all restaurants have one."

"Except Subway."

"But not _your _subway."

Luigi picks his head up his eyes full of hope. "I'm listening."

"Wait, so _we're _creating the mascot?" Mario asks clueless for the tenth time.

"What do you think we were doing?" Luigi sighs.

"Doing Bowser's idea," Mario replies.

"NO!" The two shout in usion.

"Anyway, what should our mascot have?" Rosalina asks the two a pencil and paper at the ready.

"Hot boobs!" Mario blurts out as the two slap their foreheads.

"Did he hit his head when he was a baby?" Rosalina whispers to K=Luigi leaning over to him.

"More like ate too many mushrooms," Luigi whispers back." Doctor says his brain will be messed up until Sonic stops hitting him in the head."

The three sit thinking. Luigi then gets an idea.

"Well I was thinking that we use an old idea of mine. You see when I was a child I-"

"Cut to the chase Luigi."

"Anyway, I suggest we use a flying donut named Carl."

Rosalina and Mario look at him beyond confused.

"Maybe we should wait on the idea Luigi. It seems to have too many…flaws."

Luigi puts his head down once again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"How long has it been?" Luigi asks Mario who is playing with the register.

"Nine chapters," Mario replies.

"Why can't I get one customer?" Luigi asks.

Just then a group of Koopas walk in skateboards in their hands. Don't ask why koopas skateboard.

"Yo man can we get some subs!?" one of them shouts walking up to where they are.

Luigi took excited to think does backflips around the shop.

"Is he okay?" The Koopa asks Mario who shrugs.

"He's just happy that's all," Mario replies.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Now can we at least move forward

"Look at all these customers!" Luigi shouts motioning to the many people eating.

"You see, it took time, and a lot of thinking," Nstorm says siting on the counter. "Besides I don't like to rush things."

"Whatever. The point is that I am _finally _successful at something other than being Luigi!" Luigi exclaims.

"Ya know that means I will have to kick it up a notch right?" Nstorm asks Luigi who is too busy enjoying his success.

"Now it's time for a little bit of chaos," Nstorm mutters getting off the counter. A magic wand appears in his hand." Biddy-Bodeey-whatever the hell the rest is-BOO!"

Suddenly, a swarm of Luigi fan girls try to get through the door. Luigi, sensing the swarm, runs out the back.

"For the last time, I will not marry Daisy! We have a strict no marriage policy!" Luigi calls appearing on the street as he runs past them.

The fan girls give chase as Luigi jumps into the air. He then spreads his arms like wings as _I Believe I Can Fly _plays.

"And that wraps that up," Nstorm says as Luigi falls into the swarm of fan girls.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Luigi takes out his keys, while stretching, as he walks to his shop. He hears something from within it. He kicks down the door.

"SURPRISE!" Mario shouts covered in cheese.

"Bro what are you doing!?" Luigi exclaims.

"Well I was trying to make Nachos, but I forgot that I had dip. So I brought my cheese maker here, so I could make them," Mario explains.

"But why did you bring it here?" Luigi asks still lost.

"Well, you had bread," Mario replies sucking on his thumb.

"But you wanted Nachos."

"I don't have any chips."

"Then why did you come here!?"

"Because Peach wasn't up, so I couldn't ask her."

"You could have asked me."

"You're hurting my brain!"

Luigi sighs as Mario begins to lick himself.

"Say Rosalina?" Luigi asks walking up to the table where Rosalina is sitting at.

"What's the matter?" Rosalina asks snapping out of her daze." Did Mario get his-"

"No, I hope not," Luigi interrupts." Why aren't you in this fan fiction like more than us?"

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that the author has the brain of a race car," Rosalina replies shrugging." I don't think he knows where to put all of his characters."

"Well all authors are like that but that doesn't mean you have to be…distant."

"Well I have no control over what the author thinks."

Luigi walks away leaving Rosalina to think once more.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Baby Yoshi

"Luigi look what I found!" Rosalina chimes holding a Baby Yoshi in her hands.

Luigi jumps into Mario's arms as the two hop into a barrel by the door.

"Oh come on! He's cute!" Rosalina debates as the two shake their heads no.

"That-a thing is an abomination!" Mario shouts his accent heavy.

"His-a kind-a tried-a to kill us-a!" Luigi shouts his accent also heavy.

"But he's _SO _ cute!" Rosalina debates snuggling with the Baby Yoshi.

"She has a point!" Yosh debates stunning the Bros with his speech.

"It can talk!" They gasp as the two roll their eyes.

"Well he's at least three years old," Rosalina scoffs.

"Well their pea sized brains can't comprehend why a Yoshi is smarter than them!" Yosh coughs.

The two plumbers begin a newfound hatred for the Baby Yoshi

**A.U. Note: Note that I got the Baby Yoshi from Thegenuisyoshi who I think is giving permission for me to use him. If not I'm sorry I'm just taking a chance. Anyway happy reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Why must we invite the funny ones?

**Thompson Dastardly who is exactly like his dad, Dick Dastardly, except he wears a green version of Dastardly's outfit, walks in with Mary, who is exactly like her father,** **Muttley, except with pink fur. Lui**gi puts down his newspaper and looks at the duo.

"What do you want?" Luigi asks." I don't have your money Dick."

"Dick?" Thompson asks confused." My name's Thompson."

"Sorry it's just-"Luigi begins then shrugs." What can I get you?"

"Your secret formula," Thompson says as he is ejected out of the shop.

Mary snickers in response.

"Maybe I should have joined Shadow Shack," Luigi sighs.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 We're back and better than ever!

After a mid-chapter standstill Luigi finally does it. He gets the guts to ask Rosalina out. Except one problem.

"I don't have any guts!" Luigi shouts at Mario who is casually playing Clash of Clans." I mean sure I get courage bursts now and then, but this time I'm-I'm-I'm- I don't know what I am!"

"Just add some ham," Mario says not knowing what is going on." It makes everything better."

"Ham?" Luigi asks raising an eyebrow," do you even know what I said?"  
"Something about not having guts," Mario says looking up at his brother." We aren't talking about sandwiches?"

"No we're talking about how I have a crush on Rosalina," Luigi corrects as Mario raises an eyebrow.  
"What about Daisy?" 

_Flashback_

"GET THE HELL OUTTA MY HOUSE YOU WHORE!" Luigi shouts at Daisy who suggested she get implants to Luigi."WE'RE THROUGH GO MAKE YOURSELF A GODDAMN SANDWHICH!" 

Let that be a lesson. Don't talk about implants to Luigi otherwise he'll go off.

_End of flashback_

"Anyway I fell in love with her the first time I saw her which was when I got kicked in the balls by Waluigi. She actually out ice on my-"

"Luigi as much as I would love to hear that the viewer does not."

"Sorry." Luigi looks at the celling." What am I going to do?"

**A. : I'M BACCCCCKKKKKKK! Man my other story turned out to be successful so you know, I forgot about Luigi. So, even though I have writer's block on this story, I will keep adding new chapters until this one gets to twenty. Wish me luck!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Kleptomaniac Drama

"Luigi we're down in sales about ten percent," Rosalina says with a clipboard in hand.

"That's weird," Luigi replies thinking," What's the cause?"

"Well we seem to be losing stuff like fruit, meat, cup, and I think somebody stole Mario's sub," Rosalina replies.

"That sounds like a Kleptomaniac," Luigi concludes as grunting is heard from the back.

"I got you!" a voice shouts." Get off my sandwich!"

"How about you get the hell off of me!" another voice shouts." Looking like a large greasy Mexican plumber!"

A minute later Mario comes out with a black girl in tow.

"She tried to steal my sandwich! "Mario shouts taking a bit out of his meat ball sub.

"Who are you?"Luigi asks his phone ready.

"Noneya!" the girl shouts.

"I'm-a calling=g the police!" Luigi shouts.

"I don't like snitches you tall big nosed Mexican!" the girl shouts.

"Then why don't you tell us your name?" Rosalina asks calmly.

"It's Trina," Trina replies rolling her eyes.

"Well Tina in order to pay for the stuff you stole you're going to work we'll keep a close eye on you."

"Whatever."

Mario lets go of her and everyone goes back to their usual business.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Is that normal?

"Here you go sir," Luigi says to Rob handing him his wrapped up meatball sub.

"No thank you," Rob says quickly unwrapping the meatball sub.

He goes over to a table and takes out his…..thing and starts to stroke it.

"What da hell!" Luigi shouts after seeing what he did.

"That Niger master bating to a meatball sub!" Edward the Pimp shouts taking out his phone.

"You want some lettuce in those buns!?" someone shouts.

"Put that meat in her buns!" someone else shouts.

"Does anyone like to put hot dogs in their buns!?" Lee asks walking in with a hot dog in one hand and a bun in the other. He slides the hotdog into the bun numerous times. "Cause I sure do!"

"Oh dear, "Rosalina says blushing at the scene unfolding.

"IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!" Mario shouts in the center of the shop air humping the air.

"You know," Luigi begins putting his hands in his face." Sometimes I hate my life."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 The Attack of the munchies

"MARIO WHERE'S THAT ORDER!?"Luigi yells at Mario during the munchie hour.

"I DON'TKNOW I'M DOING FIVE! "Mario shouts." PIKCLES LETTUCE ONIONS MAYONAOSE-I DON'T KNOW THE ORDER!"

"I'M NOT FOOD!" Rosalina shouts as a bunch of people rip apart her clothes.

"BACK!" Trina shouts with a whip using it on the people who refuse to stay back." NIGER I SAID BACK!"

"WE NEED BATMAN!" Luigi shouts as Batman falls into the crowd.

The crowd starts to tear Batman apart limb from limb.

"I HAVE A CUTY TOSAVE!" Batman yells fighting futilely against the horde.

"THAT'S IT!"Luigi shouts grabbing whatever food he can and throwing it into the horde." MARIO JUST START THROWING STUFF!"

"I'M-ADOING THAT!"

About five hours later the group tries to recover.

"I hate when that happens," Luigi says.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 My next challenge

Luigi stares at Rosalina who managed to calm down an old man, since Mario screwed up his order. She has that thing about her. Nobody really understands it. Not even Peach or Mario. What's surprising is that Bowser hasn't kidnapped her yet.

"Well beacause she's too nice," Bowser says to Luigi joing him at a table from where he is looking at Rosalina.

"Bowser I didn't say anything," Luigi says as Bowser shrugs.

"Ignore me," Bowser says as he looks at Rosalina," do you like her Luigi?"

"Wha!?" Luigi shouts his accent heavy," no!"

"Luigi, we both know that's bullshit," Bowser says as Luigi sighs.

"Do I think about her all the time!? Yes! Do I think about how pretty she looks in a red flowered dress!? Yes! Do I want to date her!? Hell Yeah!" Luigi shouts as everyone stares at him.

"MEAT BALL SUB!" Rob shouts walking by.

Everyone keeps eating.

"Luigi I think you need some help," Bowser says as Luigi sighs.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 It's time to return to the past

"Luigi how long has it been?" Rosalina asks Luigi who shrugs.

"Nineteen chapters," Luigi replies as another customer leaves satisfied.

"This has been some ride huh?" Mario asks walking from the back.

"Yeah, it has," Luigi replies then sighs," but at the same time it's kinda sad."

"How come?" Rosalina asks.

"Well half the time Nstorm hasn't put out any chapters that are worth more than Shadow Shack."

"Maybe he got writer's block," Mario replies shrugging." I mean all writers do."

"There is always a way around something, bro."

"Well I think It's been happy!" Rosalina chimes," I'm happy to just be with my friends!"  
_I'm her friend! _Luigi thinks to himself.

"Rose, I think you're way too happy about this," Mario mutters.

"Well it's better to be optimistic than like you!"

Luigi sighs." Well we have over a dozen chapters to go, so you two can argue later."

"Yeah."

The three sigh.

"What's missing?" They all say.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 Starting up Luigiway

"Luigi?" Rosalina asks after Luigi announced the grand re-opening of Luigiway," just why you re-opened Luigiway?"

"I have no clue," Luigi sighs slapping his forehead," I just pulled a Mario."

"HEY!" A voice shouts as Popple from Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga bursts through the door.

"NO!" Luigi shouts taking out a broom then chases Popple. "NO! YOU ARE NOT CASHING IN ON MY PROFIT!"

"Oh come on Luigi!" Popple shouts deftly dodging the broom hits. Sweeps? Swings?" Can't we put this in the past?"  
"NO!" Luigi shouts hitting himself with the broom.

"Luigi stop trying to hit people with a broom!" Mario shouts enraged." You don't even swing the right way!"  
"That sounds like you're calling him gay," Rosalina says.

"I AM NOT!" Luigi shouts although nobody actually called him gay.

"So you're not happy?" Popple asks.

Luigi chases Popple with the broom, yet again as the two sigh.

"You know your brother can be weird sometimes," Rosalina informs Mario as he laughs.

"Well we could switch places for a week," Mario suggests grinning," I mean it would give me a break from this."

"The Lumas would follow me," Rosalina says trying to be nice," but thanks for the offer."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 Break Down The Walls NOW!

Luigiway is a normal restaurant. Except for the fact that the beginning of a WWE superstar's song keeps playing. It's not annoying. Unless it's Chris Jericho's song.

"Why is that playing!?" Luigi shouts at the celling.

"Well I honestly don't have a clue," Mario replies as Rosalina is reading a book.

"Well it has something to do with the author's fetish of being weird," Rosalina explains reading a book.

"That's not a fetish," The two bros say.

"Sorry, I meant he has a problem with his brain," Rosalina says.

"So his brain writes down whatever the hell it wants?"

"Yes and No. You see his brain can recall stuff from three months ago. He can remember a song just by listening to the lyrics once. And-"

"He could just actually have that song playing in his head as we speak," Luigi corrects after the fourth wall was broken three times.

"You know what?" Mario says thinking," we don't we blow up the walls?"  
Rosalina and Luigi look at Mario as if he is crazy.

"We're not doing that!" The two shout as Mario laughs nervously.

The entire shop blows up.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 Shagging and doo-ing it up 

"Say Scoob?" Shaggy asks at Luigiway with a table full of food.

"Yeah, Raggy?" Scooby asks then devours a sub moments later.

"If we were to get a job, we could get free food whenever we wanted," Shaggy says.

"Yeah free food!" Scooby agrees.

"Excuse me?" Rosalina asks while walking up to their table," you still haven't paid for your food yet."

"On," Shaggy says chuckling," right. How much would it be?"

"Let's see you order two of everything on the menu, so about six hundred dollars," Rosalina replies as Shaggy's eyes become small.

"May I speak to the author for a minute?" Shaggy asks as Rosalina disappears and Nstorm appears in her place.

"What!?" Nstorm shouts with a controller in his hands." I'm in the middle of a game!"

"I was wondering," Shaggy says," if we could get a job here?"

"I know exactly why you want a job," Nstom replies as the two smile." You want to help clean up!"

The both sigh in defeat as Nstorm laughs.

"Didn't think you'd get off that easy, huh?" Nstorm asks smiling." Don't worry; I'm just warming up my brain. Soon you'll have something different."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 Pancakes date?

Mario ran away from the thing. The giant fifty foot giant chasing after him. He had on his bib, the knife and fork in his hands, and was ready to eat it. Except it came to life.

The giant pancake he somehow managed to make.

It chased him through the city, tearing down the buildings to get to him. The squat team was called in, but it wasn't for the pancake. It was for Mario.

"STOP!" The person on the megaphone in the helicopter yelled above him," WE DON'T WANT YOU TO WORK IN OUR GARDENS! GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM YOU SMELLY BAG OF FLESH!"

"SUCK IT!" Mario shouts flipping the guy off before running faster.

Meanwhile Luigi was giving another happy customer their order when he felt the ground shake, and the scream of his brother. Mario quickly ran in, ran around the restaurant like a crazy person, stopping to steal a sip from somebodies drink, before hopping behind the counter and behind Luigi.

"Bro what did you do this time?" Luigi asks.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-made a g-g-g-g-giant pancake that wants to eat me!" Mario shouts.

Sighing Luigi goes outside to confront the pancake, that has stopped in front of the shop. He walks back in.

"Yeah, she wants to go on a date with you," Luigi replies blankly.

Mario runs out the back way screaming as the pancake gives chase.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 What goes around Shaggy's around

"Say ,uh , boss man?" Shaggy asks nearly out of breath," do you think that we could, take a break."

Scooby, too tired to say anything, nods before collapsing.

"Well, I suppose," Luigi replies counting up the money," I was going to put up the temporay closed sign up anyway."

"You're a lifesaver!" Shaggy exclaims as Luig raises an eyebrow at him," I mean sure thing Captin L!"

Luigi then walks out the shop, not before putting said sign up, and liking the Captin L title. Shaggy quickly taps Scooby as the two hop behind the counter, and begin to work.

"Say Raggy?" Scooby asks fixing his sub," won't this add to our debt?"

"Nonsense!" Shaggy assure making his," as long as we work here, we get all the free food we want!"

And he does have a point...

* * *

_Five minutes later..._

* * *

Luigi walks back into the shop, humming the tune to Mario Bros, and flipping the sign back. Suddenly, he nearly falls down at the sight before him.

Shaggy and Scooby in the middle of a circle of food, their stomchs outstretched.

_Maybe I should have made them something instead,_ Luigi thinks as he goes to get more food.

The two burp, falling to sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 Mario owes something

Two koopas in black suits, and with briefcases in their hands walk up to the counter, place them on the counter, and open them without a word. Mario walks up to the counter along with the other members.

"Can I not help you?" Mario asks raising an eyebrow.

"Are you Mario Mario?" One of them asks a paer in their hands.

"And what if I am?" Mario asks.

"Then you will be sued for every miserable thing you owe until you pay off your debt or return the cheese you bought but never paid for, fatty!" The other shouts.

"So this is a good cop bad cop thing?" Luigi asks crossing his arms over his chest, and pointing at them with one.

"Oh, um...I'm not Mario."

"But it says the letter M on your hat," Shaggy corrects as Mario gives him a 'shut up or I'll kill you' look." What else does it stand for? Metal? Mariposa? Max? And last I checked you were a Mario brother."

One of them grabs Mario by his collar, and shoves the paper down his shirt. They both walk out without a word.

"Mario what did you do this time!?" Luigi shouts at Mario.

"Well, I bought over ten mil in foreign cheese from a guy that looked like Osma ben Latin, so I guess he wants his money now," Mario replies rather calmly.

"T-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t," Luigi stutters too stunned to even think.

Rosalina slaps him causing him to snap out of it.

"T-ten mil!?" Luigi shouts at him as Mario shrugs.

"They were good cheese," Mario replies," but don't worry! They'll have to take my house if they want to get their money!"

"YOU IMBECILE!" Luigi shouts jumping up and down," THAT-A MEANS WE WILL NOT-A BE-A TOGETHER ANYMORE!"

"Well...that's what they're gonna have to do, since I already it ate all."

Mario laughs as Luigi's left eye twitches, and he runs out the glass window, leaving a Luigi shaped hole.

"What the hell!?" Bowser shouts walking by on the other side of the street. He walks up to the window, and looks into the shop." What's wrong with Green Stache?"

"It's a long story," Rosalina sighs as Mario chuckles.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 Wait Reapeat that

A girl walks in wearing a princess peach dress but blue with clouds on the bottom of her dress, white flats, , silver crown, two silver braclets and a pearl belt in the middle of the dress. She has her brown curly hair in a bun with 2 hairs sticking out, and emareld green eyes. The second she walks in Luigi gets a flash of deja vu.

"How may I help you?" Luigi asks as she approaches the counter.

"I'm here for the job interview," The girl replies.

"Job inter-" Luigi begins then turns around at Mario, who is trying to walk into the back," bro at least tell me when you tell someone to come in." He turns to the girl again." Okay, I hope your ready for the questions that I have to ask you."

The girl nods as Luigi sighs.

"How old are you?" Luigi asks.

"I am fourteen," The girl replies.

That didn't surprise him.

"Do you have a crimal record?" Luigi asks.

"I am the princess of the cloud, and you're asking if I have a criminal record?" The girl asks confused." And do I look like a criminal?"

"Well, no, you don't."

Luigi rubs the back of his head sheepishly while blushing.

"Anyway, would you take a drug test?"

"What kind of question is that!?" Daisy shouts walking in with Waluigi," I mean why would-"

"OH NO DON'T YOU COME IN HERE YOU FAGGOT!" Luigi shouts pointing at Waluigi.

"WHO YOU CALLING FAGGOT YOU FAT MEXICAN!?" Waluigi shouts pointing at Luigi.

"YOU'RE ONE TOO, AND NICE JOB DATING MY EX!" Luigi shouts." NOW GET OUT!"

Waluigi walks out as Daisy continues up to the counter.

"Anyway, what brings your royal _bitchyness _here today?" Luigi asks Daisy as she smiles.

"Oh, I haven't seen Cindy in ages!" Daisy replies winking at Cindy," did you know she's my niece, apparently?"

"I CAN'T SEE!" Mario shouts.

"Ah crap, that means that Mario will be blind for about a few weeks! Man, magic contracts are a pain in the-wait repeat that?"

"THE CORRECT ANSWER IS RUN IT BACK AGAIN!" Corbin Bleu shouts jumping in as his song plays.

Luigi sighs loudly as Daisy laughs like a little girl.


End file.
